


oh brother I will hear you call

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: My Family (And Other Dinosaurs) [42]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz’s little brother runs for his life. And who the hell is ‘Helen’, anyway?</p><p>A loose end I haven't yet tied up, set during Sparks Fly Upwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run

Nicky runs, his feet pounding on the footpath. All he did was go out to walk his grandmother’s dog, and then the dog fled and Nicky felt himself... watched.

 

Then the woman came, dragged him into the shade of a tree and shushed him, told him her name -‘Helen’- and to say hello to his father for her, then ordered him to run and not look back.

 

Nicky obeyed: he knows he’s in danger, his instincts scream it, pouring adrenaline into his blood - _By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes-_

Nicky knows he is being hunted.

 


	2. Found

            The boy is running, straight towards them, and Captain Stringer yells at him to stop.

 

            He can’t.

 

            The inevitable collision takes place, and Kermit staggers and grabs the boy’s shoulders, steadying him.

 

            “S- orry,” the boy manages, gasping and wheezing for breath, his blue eyes wide. He can’t stand: Kermit is holding him up. “Lo- look out- it’s coming- it’s hunting me-“

 

            “What’s your name, kid?” Stringer asks. The boy looks a little familiar, but he can’t place him.

 

            “N-Nicky. Nicky.” The boy- Nicky- collapses onto the ground, folding up almost bonelessly. “It’s coming,” he whispers. “It’s hunting me.”

 

 

 


	3. Safe

           “I won’t have this!” Lester says furiously, pacing up and down like a smilodon which has just treed dinner, elegant hands throttling thin air. “She’s persecuting my _children_!”

 

            Ditzy says nothing, and quietly checks the boy’s temperature and pulse. Nicky is wrapped up in a survival blanket, sleeping out of sheer exhaustion: eyes closed, face blank, he looks very like his sister.

 

            “I wouldn’t mind,” Lester hisses, “if she was endangering _me_. But my _children_!”

 

            Nicky stirs, and blue eyes blink open. Lester crosses the space between them quickly, and crouches beside him. “It’s all right, Nicky. You’re safe now.”

 


End file.
